


Runaway Groom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt.

Title: Runaway Groom  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #12: Cold Feet  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: This was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt.

  
~

Runaway Groom

~

Draco blinked as he turned the corner. There was Harry, sitting on a bench, head in hands.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

Harry looked up. “Oh, Draco,” he said weakly. “Erm...”

Draco held up a hand. “It’s all right,” he said. “Cold feet?”

Harry sighed. “Draco, I _want_ to marry you, I just... can’t face the fancy ceremony.”

Draco smiled, placing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “We can always elope.”

Harry smiled. “No, I’m better. Let’s do it now.”

Taking Harry’s hand, Draco led him towards the chapel, deciding there was no need to tell Harry that he’d been running away, too.

~


End file.
